Tentación
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: Cuatro generaciones diferentes y las mismas tentaciones. Slash, Femslash, Incesto. Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".
1. Gellert-Albus

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

_Pareja: Albus/ Gellert  
Tipo de pareja: Slash_

_Gracias a mi hermana Aurora Reid Friki por el beteo y por aconsejarme :D_

* * *

**I**

Gellert estaba parloteando sobre sus planes de conquista, pero Albus no le estaba prestando mucha atención, estaba más interesado en la forma en que sus labios se movían, en cómo se sentirían sobre su…

— ¿Me estás escuchando? —la voz de Grindewald lo sacó de sus fantasías.

—S-sí claro —tartamudeó Dumbledore enrojeciendo.

Y cuando Gellert lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa, supo que había descubierto su secreto.

—Albus… —murmuró acercándose —tú y yo, buscando las reliquias de la muerte — se acercó aún más y le susurró al oído —, solos, sin tus hermanos de por medio.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Albus, cerró los ojos para intentar calmarse, pero el roce de los labios de Gellert sobre su cuello no ayudó. Su amigo se acercó a sus labios y le dio una suave mordida, tentándolo y Dumbledore se rindió al beso.

Estaba perdido. Haría cualquier cosa que Gellert dijera y el rubio, desafortunadamente, lo sabía.


	2. Remus-Lily

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

_Pareja: Remus /Lily  
Tipo de pareja:Heterosexual _

_Gracias a mi hermana Aurora Reid Friki por el beteo y por aconsejarme :D_

* * *

**II**

A ojos de todo el mundo, Lily se veía feliz con James, pero Remus sabía que no todo era perfecto, que en las noches, cuando él la acorralaba por los pasillos y la besaba con lujuria, le arrebataba la ropa y se rendían a la pasión, ella le correspondía con el mismo ímpetu, olvidando por completo a su novio.

Para Remus no era sencillo, después de los encuentros con la pelirroja, no podía ver a James sin sentirse culpable, sin embargo, olvidaba cualquier remordimiento al tener a la chica frente a él, de nuevo, exigiéndole más.

Al verla sentada al lado de James, pensó que era momento de terminar con eso, pero mientras los demás estaban concentrados en sus platos, ella levantó la mirada y le guiñó el ojo, dejando claro que esa noche no sería diferente a las demás y él no se negaría. Solo esperaba que James no revisara el mapa del merodeador.


	3. Astoria-Ginny

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

_Pareja: Ginny/Astoria  
Tipo de pareja: Femslash_

_Gracias a mi hermana Aurora Reid Friki por el beteo y por aconsejarme :D_

* * *

**III**

Astoria ya sabe lo que viene. Ve a Draco pararse frente a ella y habla sin titubear.

—Voy a ver a un cliente.

Ella sabe que no es cierto, solo se pone ese perfume cuando va a verlo a él, pero finge creer a su mentira y le sonríe. En cuanto se va, se dirige a la chimenea y le habla a ella.

— ¿Ya se fue? —pregunta.

—Tan puntual como siempre —le contesta la pelirroja desde el otro lado.

Astoria se levanta y deja entrar a su amante. No pierden el tiempo en pláticas, se pueden poner al día después, así que en cuanto la pelirroja aparece, ella la besa enseguida y desaparecen rumbo a la habitación.

…

—Ginny—suelta en un suspiro.

La pelirroja levanta la cabeza, le sonríe y vuelve a lo que tanto hace enloquecer a Astoria.

Es perfecta. A veces se pregunta cómo pudo ser tan estúpido Potter de no verlo.


	4. James S - Lily L

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

_Pareja: James S. / Lily L.  
Tipo de pareja: Incesto_

_Gracias a mi hermana Aurora Reid Friki por el beteo y por aconsejarme :D_

* * *

**IV**

Están todos sentados, desayunando. Lily está sentada a su lado, con una taza de té en la mano, fingiendo leer _Corazón de Bruja _mientras con la otra mano delinea su muslo por debajo de la mesa. James aprieta los dientes para no soltar ningún sonido vergonzoso que los delate. Mira de reojo a su hermana y ve su sonrisa maliciosa. En cuanto sus padres se vayan, se vengará. Le borrará la sonrisa y la hará gemir hasta que olvide su nombre.

Le da una mordida a la tostada y Lily escoge ese momento paramover la mano hasta rozar su pene, haciéndolo atragantar. Harry lo mira, Ginny le pregunta si está bien, Albus se ríe. Entonces es cuando se fija en él.

¿Albus también pensará en ella de la misma forma? ¿Lily hará lo mismo con él?

No piensa permitirlo. No quiere compartirla con nadie, ni siquiera con su hermano, porque Lily es solo suya.


End file.
